Hold on, tight!
by readerlover821
Summary: Wally West wanted Nightwing to marry him. He knows his journey will be hard, but this wasn't normal. Do it for Richard. Do it for Richard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I working on my other story, but ! I decided that Wally hasn't really proposed to Robin much on Fanfiction at all, so I am changing that, by including Wally getting blessings, wally doing the proposal, the bachelor party AND THE WEDDING! OH GUEEZ, THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG RIDE, so hold on tight! **

* * *

Wally loves Robin.

Wally loves Boy wonder.

Wally loves Richard John Grayson.

With all His heart. Loved him so much he would die at Bat!Daddy's hands for him. Jump off a cliff, and run across the world for him. Make a fool out of himself in front of the league, just to see him smile. Anything and everything. So, when the angel decided to give himself to him, Wally couldn't be any happier. He loved his soft black hair. He loved his skin, his hands, lips and face. But, most of all he loved and could stare at forever eyes. Sky blue that was twinged with innocence (faked innocence. He now, knew what robin was capable of. :3 ) Today, Robin was turning 18. Today, Wally was going to make him permanently his. Today, Wally was proposing.

* * *

BUT, before Wally could even think about proposing, he knew he had a lot of people to collect acceptance, from. Some, not as nice as others.

* * *

**The Wayne Mansion **

Wally thought that he would pass out due to the scariness that radiated off the giant mansion. He was being escorted to the conference room (aka living room) by Alfred. At first the old Man had greeted him with a smiling face, but it looked pity was laced in his eyes. Wally began to shake as he met every single one of the Bat clan's faces.

**... WELL, THAT WAS SHORT. **

**This is just the beginning, so keep you sequels on hold, fangirls! REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS ON HOW EVERYTHING CAN GO DOWN. Love y'all! **


	2. READ IT

**IS This what I think it is? YES NOW READ IT. **

* * *

He could just feel the blood leave his face. When they all took a seat, Wally stumbled into his chair and glazed over them. Everyone was there, Bruce, Tim, Jason, Damian, Cass, Steph, Alfred and ….Ace? What the hell? 7 people and a dog. _Dick was worth it. Dick was worth it._ "Explain yourself, West." Damian spat out. Wally took a deep breath. "I want Dick's hand in marriage." If Wally had any say, the room would have dropped several _hundred_ degrees. But, Wally couldn't chicken out now. When, Bruce stood up, Wally could have sworn his heart stopped. "Why are you telling us this? Richard doesn't live here anymore. He has his own apartment. Why don't you take him further away from us?"Wally wished he could just disappear in his seat. Cass put her hand on his shoulder to calm Bruce and now, Wally knew, it was no longer dysfunctional family time. It was the Bat family. "Look, I love Dick, and I would NEVER let anything happen to him. He is the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful-"

"Get to the point." Tim smiled, shaking his head.

Wally cleared his throat-" Any way, I thought a lot about it and I knew I couldn't rush this, so if Richard accepts and we get married, I have a house set up for us and in Bludhaven , too." Wally was sweating, now. For a few seconds, it was quiet. And… Jay decided to stand up. "Look I have somewhere to be-" He snapped his gloves on, "But, you got my blessing. Just don't break my…. Brother's heart. Or I will break you." Besides, the tough love, Wally could feel a burden being left off his chest. "I also think you're a good match for my brother." Wally snapped, his head towards Tim. "You make him happy. Count me in."Tim gave him a thumbs up. Cass and Steph stood up. "You know what our answer is. Go get your man, Wally." Wally blushed and nodded.4 down.

Last 4 to go.

"What is Dick's favorite color?" Wally automatically answered, "Blue."

"Favorite activity." "Acrobatics."

"Favorite sport?" "Soccer."

"Favorite game?" "Hide and seek."

"Why?" "Because, no one can find him."

Damian got in his face and looked him straight in his eyes. "Favorite. Book." Wally returned with confidence, "He. Doesn't . Have . One . He keeps changing it, every week." The stare down continued for 5 minutes. Wally heard Dick talk about the family all the time, but this kid was insane! He always says 'I hate you, Grayson.' and then turns around and refuses to let anyone come near him, or touch him, without the kid's consent! Wally had to sign a contract , yes a CONTRACT saying that if he hurts Dick in any way, Damian was allowed to hurt him, any way he liked.( And, he said it while holding a knife.) Wally pouted and then, Damian finally said, " He's mine, West. But, you can have him. For now." He turned and left the room. _Wally thought he should've have earned a medal. A SOLID GOLD MEDAL. Stating, I SURVIVED THE WORST._ He laughed out loud, but stopped when Bruce glared at him extra bat-like.

Flushed, not quite wanting to face the impossible he turned to Ace, who growled and barked at Wally. He came and sniffed him top to bottom, and went to his face, growling. Wally pulled his face back and gawked. THE DOG WAS GONNA GIVE A RESPONSE TO THE MARRIAGE. Oh my god. Ace , then tapped his foot. Suddenly, realizing what he was doing, wally paid attention to the taps. Morse code could have never been more sweeter. He almost hugged ace, but the dog could sense it and backed off, Now, it's just Alfred and Bruce. Alfred was smiling-" I knew, since you and Richard were young boys, that you would end up together. All the puppy love would lead to this," Wally could see tears come down his face. " Richard always loved you. He always will." Wally started to tear up, when Alfred dabbed his eyes. That poor old man had no control over this emotion of Joy, that swept over him. Alfred stood up and walked over to him. A giant hug was given and a shoulder was stained with tears. Happy tears. "Make me proud, Wally. Make him proud." And with that Alfred was about to exit, Wally realized something. "Wait! That was the first time you called me Wally. Just Wally." Alfred just smiled and closed the door.

" You had best go and collect the rest of your blessings, West." Bruce eyed him. Wally was suddenly confused. "B-But, but I..-" "Just…. Consider it a wedding gift." Wally's eyes widened. I did it. I DID IT! He ran outside and screamed "WOO-HOO!" He couldn't be more exi-, WAIT. He wasn't done, yet. He was just getting started, and when nighttime falls, he needs to collect the rest of them. _But how was he gonna persuade Joker, Harley, Cat women, and Poison Ivy to hand over there little bird? _

* * *

**YOU LOVE IT. NOW REVIEW AND NO ONE GETS HURT.**


	3. Catwoman

**I DIDN'T DIEEE! YEAH! Any way I was drinking water while watching Depths and I made a perfect spitake! Ugh, and here I thought Artemis was dead. Oh well. Continues to write! **

* * *

What he was doing at the moment was stupid.

Why he was there was unnecessary.

And the trap he set up was getting him nowhere.

He was waiting for three hours, in the same position. Staring at the small jewel ring that sat in the middle of the tallest building of Gotham. All of the boy's intentions were brave and love struck, but in reality, it was idiotic and will probably get him killed. At this very moment he was trying to get Selina Kyle, a.k.a. Catwoman's attention. He had heard Richard talk about how he hated her and that she just trying to distract Bruce and take him away for herself, but over the years she had grown and stuck on him and even though he insisted that his mother was irreplaceable, he considered Selina a close second. He had even seen Richard fight beside her (only as a favor) as her protégé and if he didn't know any better, he would think Batman and Catwoman would be his parents! They just fit like a puzzle piece and if it was up to Wally, he would have the two marry and then adopt Richard! It was the perfect plan! _Stay focused! You need to focus on marrying Richard, not arrange another marriage! Stupid…. _

"5 carrots, right?" Wally snapped out of his thoughts and saw Catwoman on the edge of the building, observing the sapphire ring. He had took 5 days in total trying and finding a ring that matched closest to Richard's eyes. It was close, but he honestly thought his eyes had a unique color that could never be compared to a single gem. **(1)** "Yeah. And I'm pretty sure you know whose finger that's supposed to be fitted on." Wally sneered a bit. He wanted Richard and he would do anything to get what he wanted ,even get in Bat daddy's face and push him to the ground and raise volcanoes, pull and push tidal waves!...

_**OH, who am I playing? If she took that ring, I would live in humiliation, for the rest of my natural ****life!****  
**_

"Now, Now. Don't be a sour dog." She licked her hands and clawed at the cement edge. Wally knew he had to extra careful with this one. Richard may have gotten all his training for the Batman, but the mischievous, teasing and evil side, came from the woman sitting right in front of him. _Do it for Dick. Do it for Dick. _"I see that you want to ask me something." He stared at her, with all the confidence he had and approached her.

"Yeah….. Look, Dick talks about you a lot. He thinks you're really…cool and connects with you, because you go through Bruce, like he has to." Wally swallowed roughly, and looked around. He knew that Nightwing was out on a mission in China, and wouldn't be back for another week, but you can't be too careful. Bats can appear out the blue, anytime and anywhere, and he promised to never tell Selina any of the things he was saying now and if Nightwing popped out of a crack and heard him, he could already consider his relationship OVER.

_You need to calm down! China is far! It would him at least a day to come back, if he finished early, anyway! _

Catwoman flicked her tail, side to side and it looked like she fighting the urge to go and crush Richard in a motherly hug. Her eyes were shining and Wally could just feel the mom-to-son love. He mentally fist pumped,_ Maybe that will soften her up. Getting this 'O.K' won't be easy. _

"And I know, you know we have been dating for... 6 years, now." She obviously knew that. When there team had gotten together, Wally was practically glued to him and one day, when Richard was cooking (you heard right), Wally gathered all his courage, dipped him, as if they just finished doing the tango and kissed, until he was sure that both of them were seeing stars. Though, he probably shouldn't have done that, right when all of the team was sitting at the table, wanting for Night wing's specially baked turkey. But, all the gaping, and gasping and occasional laughter was lost in that one kiss. When they broke apart, due to lack of air, Wally insisted that they run, to Gotham and tell Bruce. Dazed and confused, Richard could only hold on to Wally, while in seconds, he was there knocking on the door. All knowing Alfred come to the door prepared, with the chocolate,strawberry and nutella milkshakes. Wally remembered grabbing Richard, by the arm and ran him to the living room and not realizing that Bruce and Selina were in the middle of their 'activities', yelled out "I REQUEST PERMISSION TO DATE YOUR SON!" Yeah..., that conversation was fun.

"I... I love him a lot. I've treated him with the respect, I usually only give to people that deserve it. I proved to him that I'm loyal and I-I want to spend the rest of my life with him and well... _I want_ your_ blessing so that can marry your son or whatever and batman already gave his and i really want yours PLEASE!"_

Time stopped. It seemed like every time he asked the important question, Father time would be all like, _wWHhOoaA, Pause that and rewind! _All you can hear is the Gotham air and you can feel the tension in the air... you could basically cut it with a batarang. The light in her eyes were certainly gone and replaced with a predator's glare. Then, she did something unexpected. Instead of beating Wally to a pulp, she started squeezing the ring. She twisted, turning and checked it the point of it breaking. Wally was about to vibrate through the floor, who does she think she is? "Fine."_  
_

...

...Maybe he should get his ears when he got home...

"I mean, a man with the guts to go and steal a ring for his lover is a worthy candidate for my... son." Wally smiled and shook his head in disbelieve. "You don't know how much this means to-... Wait, Steal? I didn't steal! I'm a hero!" Wally blushed and backed up. Catwoman obviously didn't believe him and continued to tell him off. "Oh no. Of course, not. An expert, such as myself couldn't tell if that's the stolen rock of Aztlan Iris. Sarcasm intended." She crossed her arms and waited for an explanation. Right now, Wally was debated if he should run now, or spill. He chose the second option. "OKAY! You caught me. It wasn't exactly stealing though! We were taking a vacation to the Great barrier Reef and the tourist guy said that if you're lucky you might find the diamond of.. whatever you just said and I ended up finding it and... I DIDN'T TELL BUT I DID NOT STEAL!" She slapped a hand to his mouth. "Hey! I'm not gonna turn you in. Come on. Thieves gotta stay together. And after the wedding I can show you just how to steal a private jet to a romantic island, without getting caught." He blinked and sighed, god this family was crazy. She smirked and left, jumping off the edge.

Okay, one super villain (hero?) down. Three more to go! Time to put plan B, into action! _  
_

_WAIT! Where's the ring?_ _!_

A cackle that was similiar to Richard's broke out into the Gotham night.

**Crap. **

* * *

**Oh, Im dead. Next chapter will be Joker and Harley. Oh I SHAKING in my wee little pixie boots! I have exicting news! Well for me, I got a Nightwing comic book! MY FIRST ONE. I shall deem myself, geek and nerd. No shame. No Freakin shame. Any mistakes was the computer. When i save apparently it changes things that I intended to stay there and... UGH. **

**(1) Not my reference.**


	4. Groom's maid?

_**Ghostshadow1312- Oh *nosebleed* YOUR PICTURE! XD. I will continue! Remember, this story will go on until the end!**_

_**AnesteticzArrived**__**- OMG. I wish I could meet you so I could say how much that means to me! **_

_**Yaoifanfake**__**- I love your photo! XD. and thax! **_

_**Kaiser Wilhelm**__**- Your comment made my day! And because of you I actually looked up the Rogues, (because I had no idea what you were talking about) and I will put it into consideration! It seems like an interesting idea... *wink***_

_**Reining3- Put your fist on the computer, so I can fist bump you through the interwebs. And Also, that was catwoman laughing! XD **_

_**SpicySuicide- HERE YOU GO! Read it and enjoy! **_

_**LilMissChrissy- OH... MY...GOD... HERE! **_

_**Saminagg- Thank god, someone found it funny! *confetti* **_

_**Vampaddiction- So many questions! He has to get the blessings of the villains, because they crazy! ! **_

_**Haznothin2do- Oh! *tear* you, my friend are amazing! ;^; You took the time on the phone to review? ~.~ **_

_**Anon- So much love! I luv you 2! **_

_**Ex Mentis- Oh my gosh, really! A winning? *YEAH!* **_

_**Flying Jay- Well, here is something for your wait! Enjoy! **_

_**Guest- Ahh, only time will tell! *smirk* **_

_**Lover of all shipping- Your name… is amazing. I mean every day I try not to kill my BFF for saying she loves Wally and Artemis. It's so difficult. Because honestly Artemis is cool but her and Wally together… It just doesn't work for me. And it's hard to ship everyone. I mean I can ship anyone with robin, because I just can . Anyway, thx! **_

_**God, I need a beta… Yes, people I know about that! I'M not clueless! My stories look bad, because of that and it kills me, but I still will continue to write, because I love it! Also I don't own anything or every episode robin would be a jailbait- wait… darn, he already is. **_

**8 days until Nightwing comes back from mission. **

**9 days until Proposal. **

**April 6, 2017**

**~R~**

**Gotham City, 10:00 pm.**

Akrham Asylum. The most risky, perilous, dangerous prison on the entire planet. Why would anyone, besides criminals, be here? Oh, right! Wally was crazy enough to be one of those people that take the quote 'Love is blind' to a whole new level. Actually, he didn't know how he ended up here, after having to run after Cat woman all over Gotham to get the ring back, he stumbled across the jail. He thought that Akrham was located on the outskirts of Gotham, but he guessed he was wrong. It was a big black, bloodcurdling building and it was surrounded by what looked like a graveyard. He had to force himself to even take a small step towards the giant monster and even smaller steps towards the mouth that resembled the two huge doors. Before, he could bring his hand up to knock on said doors; a lady had already opened it with a long _**CRRRREAKKKK!**_She looked like a crazed doctor, her white coat was on to tight and splotched with blood. If Wally could have guessed, she probably just came back from surgery. But, why wasn't she wearing a cap on her messy hair? It was all over the place and… he really hoped that was jam on her cheek. _And, what kind of Doctor wears torn fishnets? _With one hand, the lady leaned against the door and led the other hand to her hip.

"What are you doing here, flash boy?" The female doctor asked with a bored look on her face.

She knew who he was. That was going to have to change, so he pressed his insignia and felt the change of color on his skin-tight suit sweep over him. He finally forced the words out of his mouth and responded, "I need to see Joker and Harley Quinn." The lady raised her eyebrow which let Wally know, she was gonna need convincing. "Joker and Miss. Quinn are unavailable at the time. Or anytime." They stared heatedly for a couple of seconds. _Okay… now what? _He had a quick idea and slumped his shoulders for effect. "Oh, Okay. I'll… just go." She lost interest and let the door close itself. Wally took his chance and ran in. He only just missed the door and huffed out a breath of air he didn't notice he was keeping in. After making sure he was out of sight, he took a look around… _God…_

If Wally thought that the outside of this place was scary, then what it contained couldn't even compare. It looked like a rundown mental hospital that went out of business years ago. All of the walls were coated with old paint and molds. All kinds of creatures were hanging off the wall and the lights were flickering on and off. _How did Night wing even fight in here without being entirely scared? Or walk around pretending that he didn't witness the crazy murders, homicides, and threats? Man, I got to be sure that when he gets home, to love him more than usual… _

He looked both ways before speeding towards the collapsed front desk. It looked as if a person was thrown on top of it, breaking it in half. Thank god, though it looked like the computer was barely missed, and it was still slightly functional. Wally quickly typed in **'Joker. Harley Quinn.'** He hoped that he at least get the room number, after all, he wasn't the technical half of this relationship. A page came up and Wally clicked the one icon and watched as the only result came up on screen.

_**Real Name: (Joker) **__Unknown _

_Height: 6ft 5in _

_Weight: 192 pounds _

_Hair Color: Green _

_Eye Color: Green_

_**(Harley Quinn) **__Harleen Quinzel _

_Height:__5'7"__  
__Weight:__115 lbs.__  
__Eyes:__Blue__  
__Hair:__Blonde_ _Location:__Gotham City_

_**Powers: **__The Joker has no known super powers. He is extremely intelligent and has a firm grasp of chemical engineering and weapon design, which he uses to create various instruments of terror, death, and criminal hilarity. He is responsible for countless deaths and is a highly dangerous individual. His mental state is completely unstable. He is highly insane and is a regular here, at Akrham Asylum. The Joker will at one time be mischievous and funny, but at other times be violent, brutal, and cruel. There seems to be no cure for the Joker's insanity. __The Joker is an insane madman with skills in chemical engineering and weapon design that he uses to create deadly combinations that kill, maim, and torture his victims. He is responsible for the deaths of many people, and has contributed to the mental breakdown of others as well, as was the case with Harleen Quinzel, a former psychiatrist at Akrham Asylum where the Joker has been a frequent resident. He made her fall in love with him and got her to help him escape, and in turn drove her over the edge. She has recreated herself as Harley Quinn, and has become an accomplice and lover to the Joker._

Wally never knew the true story of the Joker, but just reading it scared him to death. Not once, did he think that every time Robin or _presently_ Nightwing would fight Joker, that he could have possibly been driven insane or killed. He didn't think that even Joker would possess the power to do that. Of course, Jason had been a victim, though he thought he was only one. He looked down at the computer again and read the last sentence in the paragraph.

_Located in cell block 0801. Do not come close in contact; remain behind the cell's doors._

_**Break line ~ Do you really think he'll do that? ~Break line**_

It was a pretty large room, considering that fact that crazy, insane freaks shouldn't hang out in a wide open space. It had the appearance of the inside of a warehouse and was filled with small crates and there a small chair in the middle, but it looked torn apart and pieces of it were scattered across the floor. He slowly made his way to the middle of the room and called if anyone was there.

Mistake number one.

He heard Laughter. It echoed throughout the room, the stairs, and the boxes, and mostly replayed in Wally's ears over and over again. He then began to back away, regretting coming here at all.

Mistake number two.

"Here…..comes…..the…groom!"

That was clearly Joker's voice. But, he was so caught up in trying to find it; he didn't notice the woman with the giant hammer behind him. Turning around, he could see the hammer raised in her hands and it slammed into his side which sent him spiraling into the wall. Pain exploded in his head and lower back and his vision began to blur.

"Prepare for your doom!"

That was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

**Break line **~ **Oh, Wally. ~ Break line**

"Mista-, J, I thin- h- wakin- up!"

The words scrambled in his head. It hurt to listen, move, or even breathe. '_Owwww…. My head….' _

"Oh,-Th- poor- groom-I-s-hur-?"

The words felt buffered as if he was spinning around, and around and around… _ 'Oh, I gonna PUKE!' _

"Harle- stop, spinnin- him. I don- want-him to throw up on our new floor!"

The swinging sensation slowed to a stop and his eyes began to put his surroundings together into one. It took a full two minutes for his brain to realize four things.

First, that he was upside down.

Second, that he was tied up.

Third, this was that he probably just walked into a trap.

Fourth, this was a stupid idea. A really stupid idea.

A hand that slapped across his face brought him out of his thoughts. "Hey wakey, wakey! Mista J wants to talk to you!" Harley got up in his upside down face and Wally realized that she wasn't wearing her usually attire. She was a nightgown that resembled a lot of her costume. And, it looked a lot like she was just woken up. She, then, unhooked his tied up body and dropped him on the floor, straight on his already bruised head. His vision started to blur again, but he forced himself to stay conscious. "Don't you know that this old jail is run by us now? No! Mista J is sooo smart!" She dragged him all the way to the end of the warehouse, which took a good 5 minutes. "MISTA J!" She threw open a door and yelled into the oblivious. A dark figure then came out of the shadows. Wally started to panic and attempted to escape the ropes.

"Oh, no. That won't work at all." Joker crouched down on his two hands so was close to his face. "So, I heard you were gonna marry boy blunder." Wally's eyes widened. _How in HELL, Did he know that! _His face twitched. "You should know I don't like sharing my toys with other people." Wally's throat went dry. This is it. This is going to be the last thing he will ever do. Why did he have to go out this way, though? Dying at the hands of a mass murderer, for a blessing. Ugh, that doesn't sound heroic. That sounds like a fool in love, which was… just what he was. "I…I'm willing to anything, so that I can marry Night wing." Joker took a second looking dead serious and then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! And...HAHA! Oh, I'm gonna need a second! Oh, Ha-ha!"

Wally could see him wipe tears from his eyes. He pouted. _What the heck_? That's not funny! Well, it's no use trying to deny it; the man above him looked like he was having a ball. "Ohh, Hahaha! Its gets funnier every time I think about... Haaa, HAHA!" While the madman was literally on his side laughing, Wally did his best to vibrate out of the ropes. "Oh... My side!..." He clutched his stomach. "Okay… Okay, I 'm done." _Come on… Almost there… Come on, please… _ "You'll do anything?" This stopped him from any escape attempt. "I'm taking your silence as a yes. Ok, I want… I want…hmm," Wally was prepared, if he asked for anything that was too contemptible or outrageous, then this was gonna a complete waste of time or more than it already was.

All of a sudden, Harley started to scream and yelp, "OHOH! I'll bless your wedding, if I get to be a bridesmaid!" He blinked twice and before he could even consider that the decision was, I don't know, BAD, he said, "Ummm, Okay. It doesn't seem like a big problem." He mentally smacked himself in the head and the heart. She hopped around, excitedly. _Oh, what I am gonna now_? Joker nodded his head, as if he was lost in thought. "Well, I guess I owe him. He did help me with countless things. So, yeah. Sure. Whatever. BUT, don't think this is over. You read my _review, _I could be **much crueler." **Wally tried his best to move, but he was frozen. He thought he was at least gonna get a beating. Maybe, a few crowbars to the side. Joker left back to where ever he came from, probably to bed when you consider his clothes. Harley followed him squealing, "I'm gonna be a BRIDESMAID! Wait, if it's a gay wedding, is it grooms maid? Who cares! I gonna be a grooms maid!" Wally heard a door shut and soon he could feel he was finally alone.

He vibrated out of the ropes with ease, (thanks to much practice with Uncle Barry) and ran (I mean really ran!) Out of the fake prison, out of range, out of something! He stopped when he reached Gotham's dam. He took a large gulp of air. _Okay, that's over. Now, I just need Poison Ivy. And then I propose in the most romantic way possible. I hope he'll like it. Then, the wedding would all be planned and we'll live the rest of our lives together and it'll just be… perfect. Of course, the wedding will be a Fiasco, with Harley as one of the bridesmaid and Joker will sure come and Ivy might place another deal with me and I'll have to agree and what if TheROGUEScrashourwedding,whatwillwedothen?… Oh my god. What do I tell Nightwing when he asks about the guests at the party? Or the people I asked to marry him?_

_Oh, Nightwing is gonna kill me._

**HEYHEYHEY! So yeah, this was long… but, you know anything for my reviewers! You know after this whole story I was thinking of doing a sort of situation like that movie, 'The Vow' but with you know more Young Justice into it. IDK, if you guys think it's a good idea, I'll start writing the rough draft now! Also, I'm sort of in need of a beta *blushes* I don't have the best grammar in the whole world, so if you know anyone who would like to do it, or if you want to do it, hit me up with a review or PM me and… yeah! SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I know you people are out there… ALL your opinions matter to me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember that your reviews and suggestions are LUV and make me update faster. That's why it took **_**three**_** weeks for me to update, only **_**three**_** comments were given (or you know I might have been lazy. Either one.) . But if I get a bit more, I will update sooner!**

**Robin's honor! NOW TO THE STORY! **

**Break line~ Comment. Comments. Comments everywhere! ~ Break line **

"_So, Richard John Grayson… After this lovely, amazing, heartwarming and well put together speech, with absolutely no stutters or any mistakes, and a ring safely tucked in my back pocket and our family and friends in the background trying their best not to cry….Will you marry me?" _

"_Oh my-y g-god. I can't b-believ-ve…," _

_Wally stood up, off his knee and held both his lover's hands in his. "Answer..." Wally said while chuckling. He was thankful he was still two inches taller than Richard, or this would have been really awkward. He could see the tears staining Richard's cheeks, could feel his legs shaking and realized his own were shaking along his. Wally was really close to him, not daring to break the eye contact he had with those beautiful eyes. Those who around the two, where literally swimming in their own tears. Megan was weeping in Connor's arms, which were wrapped around her in a tight hold (so he didn't end up like Megan). Kalduar was casually wiping his eyes, because he had something in there. Totally. Do you think he would joke about dust, people? Artemis was balling in her mentors arms (not that anyone cared __**(1)**__)._

_And, everyone else was obviously in a similar stage, except Batman. _

_Batman never cries. _

_Those little tiny spots of water at the edge of his eyes that were covered by his mask?_

_He was just sweating through his eyeballs._

_That's how beast he is. _

_Yep. _

"_Wally… you know the answer… it's-" _

_SMACK! A hand whipped across his face making it sting to maximum pain. _

"_OWW-" _

"OWW!"

Wally shot straight up. Or attempted to, anyway. The vines kept him from moving too much. "He's awake, Ivy." It was more of a deeper voice, and sounded _a lot_ rougher. His eyes fought against the bright lights that came through the huge skylight in the green house. Okay, so maybe running into this place to clear his head from all thoughts that came rushing at the speed of light, wasn't that great of an idea. "Oh, is he now? Well maybe _now_, he might reconsider his decision, about not letting me into the wedding." Ivy gritted her teeth, obviously pissed on the fact that she can't come. "Especially, since now I have two more that want to come." Wally eyes refocused to see the all mighty Bane and a skinny man next to him who was wearing a green suit covered in question marks. _Of course, this couldn't possibly get any easier. _And the vines suddenly tightened to a point that it really losing his breath. "Ughhhh!" It got tight, really tight…_ impossibly TIGHT! _ He was slipping out of it, again with his head exploding with visions.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Nightwing is gonna kill him. _

"_Oh nonononono…." And he ran. Ran until he couldn't possibly see anything clearly. His feet have never hurt when they ran, but right now they __**burned **__every thump the ground received. The impact first hit straight on his forehead. It happened so fast, too. The moment his body collided with the glass outside on the greenhouse, he started to vibrate back and forth, which saved his body from taking full force of the glass. He fell straight on his chest though, skidded across the floor with no mercy. When he got up, he felt like half of his body got burned off, looking down he could see that most of his suit had taken the damage, but he could still feel the pain seep down to his __**bones. **_

"_**FLASH BOY!" **__He was knocked down to the ground, with all the air escaping his lungs. When his back hit the cold, unforgiving floor, he looked up and saw a green woman with red hair who looked more… excited than deadly. "I can't wait for you guy's wedding! I have my dress picked out and everything!" _

_GOD DAMNS HIS LIFE. How come every single villain in Gotham knew about this? "Oh, I heard the news when catwoman and Harley came rushing to me, telling me everything! And, it's a good thing you came too, or I would have ruined your wedding!" She stated with a smile on her face. Wally chose not to respond to her and lay under, processing the information and the words that should be written on his tombstone. _

_Wally West, a idiot, stupid lover, and a typical speedster? _

_Well, Nightwing would approve that's for sure. "I… am…going. __Right? " _

"_**Look, Ivy, I really don't think I can have any more villains at my wedding and Who knows? Maybe Nightwing will say no! Sonookay, !" **_

_And with a raised hand with unimaginable strength came down and knocked him out. _

**~FLASHBACK~**

"**OKAY! **You can all come!"

He was dropped on the ground, just as fast the vines had almost squeezed the life out of him. "That's what I thought." Ivy smirked, walking back into her jungle domain, leaving Wally with the two men in front of him.

_Damn it all… _

But, they didn't look like they were going to hurt them at all. In fact, they looked uneasy. Wally pledged that next time he came, a member of the Bat family was going to be attached to his hip. Then, The Riddler palmed the back of his neck. Wally asked, before he could stop his thoughts. "WHAT THAT ****?" This startled both men and even got the question that's been bothering the Riddler for a while.

"So…. What should I wear to the ceremony?"

**(1)She could die and I would not care. Really, when she faked died, I ran around my house whooping and cheering. When I realized it was fake… Ughhhh, such disappointment. **

**OH WELL! See you guys next week, with a longer chapter, most defiantly!**


End file.
